


Мгновение до вечности

by HerMajestyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, End of the World, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Две души, предназначенные друг другу, волею обстоятельств разделены. Мгновения их единения кратки, как взмах ресниц.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix

_Как тот актер, который, оробев,_  
 _Теряет нить давно знакомой роли,_  
 _Как тот безумец, что, впадая в гнев,_  
 _В избытке сил теряет силу воли, -_  
  
_Так я молчу, не зная, что сказать,_  
 _Не оттого, что сердце охладело._  
 _Нет, на мои уста кладет печать_  
 _Моя любовь, которой нет предела._

_(с) У.Шекспир_

 

Он никогда не соглашался на бессмертие, на бессмертие его обрекли. Стечение обстоятельств, долг, судьба. Он не выбирал это, выбрали за него. События, друзья, жизнь, Планета.

Он даже не Ультима Випон, он нечто большее. Защитник, оружие, обладающее сознанием, чувствами, вот только свободу выбора у него отняли навсегда.

Десятилетия проносились мимо как секунды, столетия были не длиннее часа и тысячелетия складывались в месяцы. Он не замечал их, а вокруг седели скалы, высыхали океаны, сталкивались континенты, планета жила и старела, проходя очередной цикл, а он безмолвно наблюдал. Для него время остановилось навечно.

Он наблюдал за тем, как ушли те, кого он когда-то назвал друзьями. Их лица поблекли, голоса забылись, и сама память с течением времени сделала их больше похожими на призраков, чем на реально существовавших людей. Да и их души, более сотни раз окунувшись в Лайфстрим, изменились, слились и рассеялись. А он продолжал существовать на границе между реальностями, вне времени, наблюдая за тем, как ушли их внуки, правнуки их внуков, и правнуки правнуков, пока, наконец, он практически перестал узнавать их в новых лицах и душах.

Он смирился. Он сдался. Он принял.

Вечный узник Света.

Все приходило, уходило и возвращалось, измененное, обновленное. Он ничего не мог с этим сделать, неизменный, вечный, и никто не мог понять его боли и отчаяния.

Почти никто.

Только еще один такой же узник, запертый по ту сторону Света, в небытии Тьмы. Такой же бесправный, как и он сам, против воли избранный на эту роль. И раз в вечность, когда два утомленных солнца, наконец, поднимались из-за горизонта над умирающей планетой, возвещая миру об очередной Альфе и Омеге, конце и начале очередного цикла, они могли на долю мгновения увидеть друг друга, ибо свет и тьма мешались перед перерождением, объединяясь, чтобы дать жизнь новой реальности.

Доля секунды, лазурное золото и изумрудное серебро - почти касание, почти объятие, почти поцелуй, почти соединение душ…

 - Это ты?

\- Я.

\- Любишь?..

\- Люблю! Будешь ждать?..

\- Буду. Это всего лишь еще одна Вечность.

\- Да, всего лишь Вечность.

 Вечность в ожидании доли секунды их иллюзорного единения. Их Любви.

Любви навечно.


End file.
